Thoughts II: Faramir
by Anna Denethorion
Summary: What were Faramir's thoughts when Sam blabbed about the Ring in Henneth Annun? The second part in the Thoughts series.


A/N: Like _Thoughts I: Boromir_, this is some ramblings. You don't like _Boromir_, you won't like _Faramir. _

I stared in wonder before me. There; the Ring of Power was within my grasp. Visions of greatness and my father's approval flashed before me.

My father's approval... Imagine that. Me, Faramir Captain of the Rangers in Ithilien, getting my father's approval. Above all, I desire my father's approval... his love.

I saw me handing the Ring of Power to Father. Father would smile and say: "Very good, Faramir. You have done well and shown your quality." I would bow and say:

"Thank you, Father."

He would then give the Ring to me--to _me_--and I will lead the soldiers of Gondor against the dark forces of the Black Land. People would cry my name: "Faramir! Faramir!"

I stared at the Halfling, Frodo. His face was stricken with fear. I looked at his gardener: Sam. He looked sheepish. I stood up and my hand was trembling as I restrained reaching out to take the Ring for my own.

"So it seems," said I, not at all recognizing my voice. I felt my lips curl in a smile. "So that is the answer to all the riddles! The One Ring that was thought to have perished from the world. And Boromir tried to take it by force? And you escaped? And ran all the way--to me! And here in the wild I have you: two halflings, and a host of men at my call, and the Ring of Rings. A pretty stroke of fortune! A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality! Ha!" I stood up--despite myself--and looked down on them.

I saw the Ring on its chain. It shone like a circlet of fire. There was a burning sensation in my hand when I refused to take it. What was happening? I felt my head ache as I refused the temptation.

Suddenly, through the pain in my head, something shone through.

_The Ring is evil; evil and powerful. It answers to no one but the Lord of the Dark Tower; the Lidless Eye. Its power is too strong for anyone to master. Do you want to die like Boromir? Do you want to die from succumbing to the temptation of the Enemy! Keep your wits with you, Faramir! _

But another voice--a darker and softer voice--spoke:

_But the men of Minas Tirith--men like yourself!--are strong-willed and true. You will never fall. Think! One swift motion and the Ring of Power shall be yours. _

It felt like sand was clogging my throat; my head spun. I felt worst than I did during my dreams. Frodo and Sam sprang from their stools and set themselves side by side with their backs to the walls, fumbling for their sword-hilts. There was a silence. All the men in the cave stopped talking and looked towards us.

_No, _I told myself. _No one can master the Ring but the Dark Lord himself._

I forced myself to sit down and immedietly felt better. I began to laugh from the relief and the stopped: I was reminded that I had did what Boromir did not.

"Alas for Boromir!" I said softly. "It was too sore a trial. How you have increased my sorrow, you two strange wanderers from a far country, bearing peril of Men! But you are less judges of Men than I of Halflings. We are truth-speakers, we men of Gondor. We boast seldom, and then perform, or die in attempt. _Not if I found it on a highway would I take it _I said. Even if I were such a man as to desire this thing, and even though I knew not clearly what this thing was when I spoke, still I should take those words as a vow and be held by them.

"But I am not such a man. Or I am wise enough to know that there are some perils from which a man must flee. Sit at peace. And be comforted, Samwise. If you seem to have stumbled, think that it was fated to be so. Your heart is shrewd as well as faithful, and saw clearer than your eyes. For strange though it may seem, it was safe to declare this to me. It may even help the master that you love. It shall turn to his good, if it is in my power. So be comforted. But do not even name the thing again aloud. Once is enough."

-

I embraced the hobbits and stooped. I placed my hands on their shoulders, I kissed their foreheads. "Go with the good will of all good men," I said.

They bowed low. Then, I turned and without looking back at them I left them and went to my two guards that stood a little distance away.

"All is well?" one asked me.

"Yes," I replied. "All is well. Come. We must not linger long."

And we left them.


End file.
